Alone Without You
by Pinkflutterby
Summary: Joey deals with the aftermath of Jen's death and the reappearance of someone she thought she had lost forever. COMPLETE!
1. Looking for yourself out there

Hi, this is my first proper fanfic (as in all original characters, no extras) so please be gentle. Please don't panic either, New Soulmates is still being written and will be continued as long as everyone wants it to be. This starts 1 year after Jen's death. Please r and r! Thanks  
  
Looking for Yourself Out There....  
  
The wind whipped around the ankles of little Amy Lindley as she tottered around the play park, watched closely by her doting aunt Joey. Joey had taken Amy for a week to let Jack and Doug go on a holiday. Things had been tough on everyone since their best friend Jen had died, leaving behind Amy. Amy was so much like her mother it was starting to hurt to look at her, like seeing Jen's ghost. But everyone was dealing with it as best as they could.  
  
Jen's death had caused everyone to become more introspective, with most of the close friends making large changes to their lifestyle. Andie, whose absence was sorely felt for almost 6 years, started to visit more and keep in contact more regularly. Audrey also tried to keep in contact more, although she was touring constantly. Of course Jack and Doug were now blissfully living as a married couple, caring for their beautiful adoptive daughter. They had their share of problems, including Grams finally passing over to join Jen, but 7 months down the line they were all coping.  
  
Everyone but Pacey. Joey shuddered when she thought of him. For 5 months they tried to make it work. Joey would travel to Capeside and Pacey to New York, but the stress started to pick at the already brittle relationship. Pacey became obsessed with looking after everyone, so much so he stopped caring for himself. He got anxious if Joey went out at night, if Amy went to play in the back yard and when Andie travelled anywhere he became inconsolable. Finally he broke down, in Andie's arms and cried like a child. He cried for days, wrapped up in the grief he had been suppressing.  
  
Eventually he made it through. But the breakdown had changed his perspective on his life. Without telling anyone he sold the Icehouse. He arrived on Joey's doorstep in New York and told her that he couldn't live in the past and being with her was always going to be that. Joey tried to talk to him, suggested therapy and even said they should get married. But Pacey's mind was made up. He collected his belongings, kissed Joey on the cheek and left. Last thing Joey knew, he was sailing around Australia and New Zealand. As painful as it was, she knew in her heart it wasn't going to work out. She didn't want to be with anyone again. Dealing with her grief and helping Jack and Doug with Amy became her life, travelling down to Capeside as much as possible.  
  
Amy brought Joey's mind back to the present. The bouncy two year old had brought Joey a pile of daisy's she had picked.  
  
'Don't cry 'oey... I loves you!' Amy wrapped her little arms around Joey's leg. Joey leaned forward and picked her up, hugging her tightly.  
  
'I love you too my sunshine girl.' She kissed her on her forehead and brought her back for another hug. Amy giggled and climbed down off Joey's lap, running towards the slide and the hoards of other children in Central park's largest jungle gym. Joey always tried to be brave with Amy, letting her explore on her own, knowing that that's what Jen wanted for her daughter. Jack, still over protective of Amy and Jen's memory, was not as carefree. They had had more than one bickering match about it.  
  
Joey looked at her watch and realised it was time to go. She ran over and swooped Amy up off the ground and placed her on her shoulders. It was the only way that Amy liked to travel, up high with the air rushing through her hair. Once out of the park Joey took Amy down and placed her in her stroller. Amy fell asleep quickly, missing Joey's quick trip to MacDonald's for two happy meals for them.  
  
So what of her Soul mate? Mr Leery and his vow to start living in the real world? It hadn't lasted long. His partnership with Spielberg had resulted in a film script which was another Creek daze, just set in an inner city suburb of New York. He sent Joey the script so she could read it and she could see he was re writing his love affair with Jen. Joey had tried to hide her anger that he had broken his promise so quickly but realised that for Dawson it was cathartic. He had been so busy with it he didn't call or keep in contact much. She only had a vague grasp of what was going on in his life from Gail. She sent the occasional e-mail but he didn't reply. In a way, it was worse than Pacey leaving. At least when he sailed off he put a full stop to their relationship. Dawson was leaving it open, like a big flapping sail in the breeze.  
  
Joey pushed the stroller down her hall, trying to move slowly enough not to awake Amy while also juggling the food and Amy's change bag. She stopped in front of her door and reversed into the small apartment. She had moved after Pacey had left, too many memories for her to stew in. She reasoned that if he could have a clean start, why shouldn't she? Her new apartment looked out onto a quite corner of Central Park and was only one block from her office. The rooms were much smaller than her last place but it had all of it's original features and oozed character. Joey placed the happy meals on the sofa and put Amy to rest next to them. She was fast asleep. Joey sighed and threw her comfort blanket over the sleeping child. She kissed her gently on the eyelids and drew the curtains. The meals were stone cold but Joey knew she could just heat them up in the microwave when Amy awoke.  
  
A loud banging came from the front door suddenly and Joey raced to it, hoping that Amy would not hear it. Luckily, Amy was still asleep when she passed her. Joey flung the door open, ready to give whoever was on the other side an earful about knocking loudly. But all thoughts full out of her head when she saw him standing in front of her. 


	2. I've never been so alone

Hello! Wow, surprised at the immediate reaction! Such a contrast to Soulmates, so thank you. I am debating whether to make this a long or short fanfic, so any suggestions please send them in. ===========================================  
  
I've never been so alone....  
  
His hair was shorter and his skin was now tanned but it was still him, the man she had loved for so long. He had slung over his shoulder a document bag and was carrying a big pile of papers and a stuffed animal. Joey's heart jumped through her mouth.  
  
'Dawson?'  
  
He looked up and saw Joey. Her hair was much longer with a natural wave flowing through it. Its colour had reverted back to the original brown, much better than the red colour she was sporting last time they had seen each other.  
  
'Joey' He dropped his papers and bag on the floor and they lunged into a long hug. Dawson held Joey tightly, feeling how skinny she had become. She was always slight, but she seemed to have shrunk.  
  
'Good to see you, come in. But be quiet. I have...'  
  
'...Amy here? Mom told me when I was home yesterday,' Dawson leant down and collected his stuff.  
  
Joey grabbed Dawson's hand on impulse and led him through the hallway, pass the sleeping Amy and to her kitchen. His hand was sweaty and hot and Joey didn't miss the slight jump that he made.  
  
'Coffee?' Joey asked, turning the kettle on. She banged about the kitchen nervously, unsure of herself.  
  
'Yeah, that would be great. 'He looked about. The view from the kitchen was of the park below. It was a tiny room, but Joey had put her mark on it, with quotes from books painted on the cupboard doors in her delicate handwriting. She had also papered one wall with pages from a book.  
  
'So I better apologise then?' Dawson said, taking a seat at her small bistro table in the corner of the kitchen.  
  
'Why?' Joey asked, knowing full well what he meant.  
  
'Not calling or writing? I just couldn't handle it...I've been happily removing myself from your life for 5 years, habits are hard to break.'  
  
'Well, I won't pretend I'm not upset. But I'm glad you are here.' She placed the coffee in front of him and took a seat opposite.  
  
'You look good,' She said, taking a sip.  
  
'You too. How's work?'  
  
Joey froze. She hadn't told anyone that she had quit work at the publishing company. When she told her boss he was disappointed, but knew she had the potential to be a great writing. He had offered her a one book deal and she had accepted it.  
  
'Fine. You? How's Mr Spielberg himself?'  
  
'Okay. When you meet your hero, it kinda takes the shine of off it. But Steve's a nice guy. I'm here scouting for locations for the film,'  
  
'Gail said something about that. I'm glad it all went ahead. It's a good script.' She lied. The script was, at best, a mess. But she reasoned that she could never been objective when it came to his work.  
  
'I know you're lying Potter. We got someone in to fix it. I was too close to it in the end.' Dawson's face glazed over in sadness. They both knew why.  
  
'Well, seeing as your being honest I will too. I'm not working for the publishing company any more. I quit.'  
  
'What? Joey why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'Same reason you didn't tell me! I was trying to deal with everything that happened with Pacey and I wanted to follow my dream too. You're in Hollywood, Audrey's on stage, Andie's a doctor. Even Pacey is doing something he wants. I just settled for editing because I was too scared to write. But I'm doing what I want now.'  
  
'That's great Joey, I'm really happy for you. But what about Pacey? Where is he?' Dawson eyed up the kitchen, looking for signs of Pacey's presence.  
  
'He's gone. About 5 months ago he sold up and went to 'find himself'. I suppose it was karma giving me a kick up the ass.' She smiled at Dawson, hoping he would pick up the reference to their previous life.  
  
Dawson smiled back and reached over the table to grab Joey's hand. 'I'm really sorry Jo. I mean that. I know I've been acting like you aren't important to me but you are.'  
  
Joey blushed. She could see he was being honest. They sat and chatted for a while about life, what everyone else was doing and, of course, Amy. Joey could tell that Dawson was infatuated with the little girl. She knew from Jack that he sent her letters, telling her all about Jen. Jack had been keeping them in a book to give to her when she was older. Joey had been doing something similar, sketching pictures for Amy to remember her mother.  
  
'Joey! Where is you?' they both heard the little girl cry from the front room.  
  
'So the princess awakens!' Joey walked over to the kitchen door and opened it. 'Here we are. You remember Dawson don't you?'  
  
She saw little Amy's face light up with recognition. Jack had placed huge pictures of everyone around the house and Amy had started to kiss them all before she slept. She ran towards her uncle, squealing with delight as she went. Joey found it hard to hold back the tears.  
  
'Dawson!' She tried to climb onto his lap but failed, so Dawson stood up and knelt on the floor so she could hug him.  
  
'There you are! Do you know how much I missed you button?' Joey chuckled. They all had little names for the baby. Andie called her princess, Jack and Doug called her kitten and Pacey used to call her madam.  
  
'No.' She smiled her famous smile. For a moment, Dawson froze. The smile was so real compared to the memory of Jen's. The little girl then stuck her tongue out and it snapped him out of his haze.  
  
'Well I missed you this much,' Dawson said, gesturing with his two hands.  
  
'Amy honey, are you hungry?' Joey asked, clutching the two cold happy meals.  
  
She nodded enthusiastically and scampered down off into the other room.  
  
'Wow, she's grown so much! You're good with her' Dawson said, walking over the Joey to help her unpack the happy meals. He pulled out the little plastic toy.  
  
'There's not much I need to do, she's the easiest going kid in the world. Wanna stay for dinner?' Joey asked, holding up a stone cold French fry.  
  
'Why, with this stone cold meal me you are spoiling me! If that's okay? I was actually going to ask if I can crash on your sofa? The apartment that was lined up for me has fallen through at the last minute and they are trying to find me a new one ASAP.'  
  
'You're moving to New York!'  
  
'Yes, the film is going to be made on location and since The Creek is on a break, I thought I needed a change of scenery'  
  
Joey threw the meal into the microwave and hugged Dawson tightly. 'You've just made my week, you know that? I get so lonely here in the city.' She felt his heart beat through his shirt, it was beating fast. She pulled away quickly.  
  
'So, where you staying?' she changed the subject, hoping to divert attention to her blush's.  
  
'Actually that was something I was going to ask. The studio hasn't sorted me out a place to stay yet. I was going to check into a hotel but can I stay with you instead? We can catch up and it gives me a chance to see Amy? I can sleep on the sofa'  
  
Joey smiled. 'Well you can have the sofa if you want, but you I have spare room. Amy sleeps in with me in her travel cot so that room is free. I better warn you, it's tiny.'  
  
'That's great. Thanks. I'll go out and get us something proper to eat if you want? You can't survive on a happy meal. Chinese?' Dawson reached for his coat.  
  
'Okay, two blocks down there' a great place.' Joey gave Dawson her keys and a menu she had pinned to her notice board, with her menu choices underlined in pen.  
  
Joey walked him to the front door, picking up Amy on the way.  
  
'Is Dawson going?' the little girl asked.  
  
'No button, I'll be right back.' Dawson kissed her on the forehead, making Amy giggle. Automatically, Dawson reached over and kissed Joey on the lips. It was a friendly kiss, but both of them felt the spark between them.  
  
'Umm...okay I'll be back in a second.' Dawson said, himself turning red.  
  
'Okay, be safe,' Joey called down the corridor. She stood there thinking about what had happened. Only Amy kicking her ribs and the sound of the microwave pinging awoke her.  
  
'Okay let's get you feed and bathed so you can get some sleep young lady,' Joey said, closing the apartment door behind her. 


	3. And the reason is you

Thank you everyone for all the support. I am going to try and do this justice and so if I take some time, I'm really. Sorry. But keep reading please!  
  
============================================  
  
And the reason is you...  
  
If you had been looking through the window of the tiny apartment, you would have thought you were spying on a normal family. Amy spent the evening cuddled up to Dawson, afraid that he would disappear if she closed her eyes. Dawson, for his part, was loving seeing Amy. Seeing Joey was also doing wonders for him. He hadn't told her, but LA had made him so lonely. He had really cut himself off from all the people he loved, only to make his life easier to live. He had stopped going out with his friends and stopped talking to his family. He had almost become a hermit. He looked at Joey sitting across the table, trying to use her chopsticks like a sophisticated New York woman. It wasn't working, he could still she the small town creek girl shinning through who didn't have a clue about international cuisine. He pushed a fork across the table.  
  
'This might be easier,' he smiled, eating his own meal with a knife and fork.  
  
She hated when he was right. She scowled under her breath and snatched the fork from the table.  
  
'I can usually eat very well with chopsticks I'll let you know Mr Movie Mogel, I'm just having an off day.' She tried to look serious but it failed when she saw the patronising look on Dawson's face. It was one of many laughter filled conversations they had that night. When Dawson put Amy to sleep in her cot, Joey had poured two glasses of red wine and they spent the night curled up on the sofa, talking about the world.  
  
'So, being here isn't going to be difficult for you is it? I would hate to impose,' Dawson said, noting the size of the tiny apartment.  
  
'Well, let's say it's pay back for all the time I spent in your room. It's about the same size isn't it?' she half joked, thinking that her bedroom was about the same size as the childhood bedroom they grew up in.  
  
'Well, I wouldn't want to get in the way. Let me at least cook or something.'  
  
'You cook?' Joey said astonished. I high school Dawson couldn't even make toast.  
  
'There are a lot of things you don't know about me Joey Potter. I've seen places; I've eaten exotic things....'  
  
'..Yeah, hopefully slightly more delicately than earlier.' Joey butted in, pointing to the food stain down his shirt from the Chinese.  
  
Dawson couldn't help but giggle at himself and at the situation. Here he was, famous film and television directing, sitting in a tiny New York apartment with hi soul mate. And he had spilled his meal down his shirt.  
  
'Well, I can't be expected to be perfect all the time. '  
  
'You were when we were kids. You always looked liked you had a professional dressing following you around school, tucking your shirt in, combing your hair. Between you and...' Joey stopped dead. She hadn't really talked about Pacey with anyone since he had left.  
  
Dawson knew that they were going to have to speak about him at one point. He had known that Pacey had skipped town the minute he walked into Capeside. He just didn't want to look like he had bounded over to New York to save Joey.  
  
'It's okay. We can talk about it, only if you want?' he was unsure of her emotions.  
  
'Do you ever want to get in someone's head and find out what they were thinking?' Joey mused, swilling her wine about in the blue chunky glasses she had bought out.  
  
'All the time. Spent years trying to figure you out didn't I?'  
  
'I just want to know what is it about me that makes me so forgettable.' Joey said sadly, in a small voice.  
  
'What?' This statement had completely thrown Dawson.  
  
'When you became involved with Eve, you completely forgot all those things you loved about me and the same happened with Jen. And Pacey...' her voice cracked when she spoke his name '...he couldn't bare to even touch me towards the end. It was like I am writing on a blackboard, easily removable,' Joey had a tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
Dawson knew that nothing he could say would make up for all the selfish things he had ever done to Joey and it certainly wouldn't undo any of Pacey's mistakes. He wanted to say that he knew how she felt, that when she had left him he felt expendable and even when Jen had died he couldn't believe she had left him. But he didn't, knowing that that was not what she needed to hear. He took the wine from Joey's hand and placed it on the table and hugged her tightly, her tears vibrating through his body. She cried like she had not cried in a million years. It wasn't even about Pacey or Dawson. It was about the changes in her life that she really couldn't go back and try again. Jen would never come back and see how beautiful Amy had become. Dawson knew what Joey was thinking as her body shuddered with her tears as her tried to sooth her. But she kept on crying.  
  
Dawson held her tightly, hoping that at least his presence would help. He pulled her head away from his chest to look at her. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was puffy from crying. She was still as beautiful as he remembered.  
  
'You are going to be fine Joey. We are both going to be fine,' Dawson hoped he was right.  
  
Joey wiped the tears from her face and felt completely overwhelmed by everything in the room. She just wanted to feel safe, to feel loved. She looked deep into Dawson eyes and saw the emotion reflected back. They were both lost and needed to find something to cling onto. Joey moved in slowly and kissed him on the lips. They were a soft as when they were teenagers. Dawson paused for a brief second but felt the need to be close as much as she did. He cupped her face and kissed her hungrily, as if he had never kissed her before. Joey replied just as hungrily and as they slowly pulled each other deeper into the passionate embrace.  
  
Before they both knew what was happening, Dawson was pulling at Joey's shirt, just wanting to feel her soft skin against his. Joey's head swam with a hundred visions of their life together, there first kiss, their first date and the first time they had made love. None of them felt as right as this moment did. She broke away and looked deep into Dawson's eyes, hoping that he felt how right this moment was. Dawson slowly unbuttoned his shirt, not breaking the intense eye contact between them. He pulled Joey back towards his naked skin and felt the electricity bolt shoot between them. They both knew that it was right, at least for this moment. The night was lost in a thick and vivid cloud of memories and emotions, leaving both of them emotionally and physically satisfied as they slowly drifted off to sleep on the sofa, wrapped up in each others arms. 


	4. Somewhere only we know

Author's note: Thank again for all the great feedback, it's slightly overwhelming. I'm still deciding where to send this one, so you'll have to be patient. Thanks again!!!!!  
  
Somewhere only we know...  
  
Joey felt the heat of the sunlight stroke her face, gently waking her up. She kept her eyes shut, hoping that whatever might have happened last night wasn't some dream. They had both collapsed on the floor after their passionate lovemaking session, both totally satisfied and exhausted. She had pulled the soft blanket from her couch over the pair of them as they had drifted off to sleep. No, it couldn't have been a dream. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the space next to her was empty. Then her headache started. She sat up and looked around the apartment. His clothes had gone and the wine glasses had been cleared up. Joey carefully wrapped the blanket around her and walked to her kitchen, hoping to find him hunched over a cup of coffee. She swung the door open but it was empty. Then, she saw the note stuck to her fridge in Dawson's familiar writing.  
  
I've taken Amy to the park; she woke up and was a little upset. I will be back soon. Love Dawson  
  
Sure enough, Amy's crib was empty and Dawson's bags had been moved to the guest room. Joey exhaled for the first time that morning. He hadn't run away screaming, which was good. Then it suddenly hit her. The inevitable heartache and drama that would go along with any kind of relationship the two of them would form. And what about Pacey? He had only been gone five minutes and she was back in the arms of her childhood sweetheart.  
  
He mind was crammed with thoughts as she climbed into the shower, hoping the cold water would wash away any doubts or fears she may have had.  
  
========================================================  
  
Dawson pushed the pushchair around the park, also trying to clear his mind. If he were honest, Amy wasn't upset when she woke up. He was. He had woken up and saw Joey beautifully sleeping next to him. She was almost angelic. He had gotten up to make breakfast for the three of them, maybe explore New York some. But then he saw the wine glasses. Did they just fall into bed together because they were drunk and lonely or was it something more, something that had been simmering for years? When Amy had woken he quickly dressed her and left the house, hoping that sometime with her and away from the apartment would answer that question for him.  
  
He stopped by a park bench and sat down, breathing in the city. He felt so close to Jen here, more than in Capeside for some reason. He could almost kid himself that she was still living in the city and he would just bump into her randomly in an art gallery or coffee shop. He looked over at Amy and realised that this was never going to happen. He closed his eyes and thought back to last night. It had felt real, for the first time in years. Sure, he had relationships while he was in LA, but none of them were particularly close and he had always ended it. He knew that he wanted Joey, had always wanted her. That had gotten in the way of everything else. But he had to know she wanted him, not that she was crying out for some sort of comfort. Amy had started to stir in her pushchair and he knew he had to go back, to answer those questions.  
  
As he pulled out of the park Amy woke and giggled wildly at the circus act playing in a corner of the park. They joined the group of people watching, mostly families. He looked around the crowd of different people, all laughing. He saw Amy light up as one of the clown's headed towards her and she started to wildly clap her arms. She was just too adorable some times. The clown knelled in front of her and pulled some huge glasses out of his fake doctor's bag and, after an approving nod from Dawson, placed them on Amy's face. Dawson then realised, looking at the smile on Amy's cherub like face that he shouldn't be taking to events of the last night so seriously. It was almost as if Jen was sending him a sign.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Joey had now cleaned the entire apartment and packed Amy's things, ready for the trip back to Capeside later that evening. Jack was going to collect her and visit grams while he was here. She was desperately trying to do anything to take her mind of the conversation her and Dawson would have when he returned. Her shower had done one thing, to rid her of her hangover. However, this had increased the volume of the voices inside her head. She knew what was going to be said. She just didn't know if she wanted to hear it.  
  
The door clicked and she heard and cheery Amy talking from her chair. Joey was determined to enjoy the last few hours of her time with Amy, with or without the angst that loomed over her. She rushed to the door and found Amy, with a large pair of comedy sunglasses sitting in her chair. Joey couldn't help but giggle.  
  
'Where did you get those? They are hardly this year's fashion?'  
  
'From her favourite, and most unfashionable, uncle' Joey looked up and saw Dawson wearing the same pair.  
  
'How long have you too been wearing those?' Joey leaned forwards and pulled Amy out of her chair.  
  
'Only two blocks, here we bought you some too,' Dawson pulled out a hug yellow pair from Amy's change bag. Joey hesitated, wondering what had gotten into Dawson for him to buy something so ludicrous. But, seeing Amy's smiling face changed her mind and she placed the huge frames on her dainty face.  
  
'Great, now I look like moron!' Joey exclaimed, catching their reflections in her hall mirror. Dawson moved behind her and put his arms across her chest.  
  
'No, we all look like morons. We can be moronic together,' Dawson smiled, looking at the two people he loved most in the world.  
  
'Okay Coco, lunch is on the table,' Joey said turning around and taking the glasses off his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. 


	5. If only for the night

Author's note. Thanks again for the brilliant response. Going for a big update today.....  
  
If only for the night.....  
  
Joey looked out of her apartment window onto the busy street below. She saw Jack pushing Amy in her stroller with Doug, his protective arm slung over his husband as they dodged traffic. She had only been gone for 5 minutes and Joey felt empty. When Dawson has returned from the park they had spent a quiet afternoon in, avoiding all questions and not giving any answers. They had both been transfixed by the little girl with the sunshine hair. Now she was gone, they had to talk about what was going to happen.  
  
'Empty isn't it?' Dawson's voice pierced through the mist of Joey's thought. She looked around the apartment. No more toys or discarded books. Everything was orderly and in it's place.  
  
'It's like this every time she goes. But it's not as if I won't see her again.' Joey tried to sound upbeat but it failed.  
  
'You're really lucky. I get to see her once in a blue moon,' Dawson slumped down on the couch, picking up a stray soft toy he found under a cushion.  
  
'That's hardly her fault though is it? You chose to lock yourself away,' Joey said, slumping down next to him. She didn't want to get into an argument about who was the most hard done by. Jen was; she didn't get to see her at all.  
  
Dawson sat still, hurt by her sharp tongue. He knew it wasn't Amy's fault but he just wanted Joey to know things could be worse. 'Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.' Dawson passed the toy to Joey and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Joey sighed deeply. She didn't mean to snap at him either. She followed him into the kitchen a minute later and found him with his head against the wall, he eyes tightly shut.  
  
'I'm sorry too. I forget sometimes she isn't mine. I wish she were,' Joey put her hand on Dawson shoulder and drew him into a hug. He inhaled deeply the scent of Joey's hair. She always smelt of flowers, no matter what time of year.  
  
'I think we need to get out of here,'  
  
'Okay, where too?' Joey asked, pulling away from the hug and looking into his eyes. She saw the same passion that was there the previous night.  
  
'We could go to a movie?' Dawson suggested, his mouth resisting the urge to spread into a huge grin. The absurdity of it all, asking Joey Potter to the movies with him after all these years.  
  
'Okay, we can go to the picture house around the block.' Joey walked into the hallway and pulled on a jacket.  
  
'But you're buying the popcorn.' She said, throwing Dawson's jacket at him.  
  
'Deal,'  
  
============================================================================ ===========================  
  
'Well, that was terrible,' Joey said, walking out of the old picture house quickly.  
  
'What do you mean?! It was a classic.' Dawson said, trying to keep up the fast pace that Joey had set.  
  
'It was formulaic, overdramatic and unrealistic.' Joey tightened her scarf around her neck. It was starting to get chilly in the city.  
  
'It was a romantic comedy Jo; they're supposed to be like that!' Dawson eventually caught up with Joey and grabbed her arm to slow her down.  
  
'I just don't believe in that kind of preordained, self-righteous, Hollywood crap.'  
  
Silence fell between them. Sometimes Joey forgot that Dawson was now part of that Hollywood she had hated when they were younger. Dawson was trying to look serious, hoping that his silence might force an apology out of his friend.  
  
'And I forgot we are not 15, you're not the boy from over the creek and that you make that self-righteous Hollywood crap.' Joey looked over at Dawson 'I'm sorry,'  
  
'It's okay. Just stop calling it crap. I make high quality shows and films.' Dawson's fight to hide his smile was lost and he offered his arm to Joey. She gingerly accepted it, aware that his touch was still doing things to her mind they shouldn't be.  
  
'Shall we go home?' Joey asked, looking up at Dawson.  
  
'And then are we going to talk about what happened last night?' Dawson suddenly blurted out. He knew that he shouldn't have said it, Joey's arm has started to tense up.  
  
'I think we better had,' Joey said, overcoming the fear caught in her throat.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
They sat facing each other over the kitchen table. Joey had decided that the living room was far too full of memories of the night before to have a serious conversation about any future the pair of them could have. Joey had poured them both wine and they were both trying to get the courage to talk.  
  
'Maybe we should not talk about it then?' Joey offered hopefully.  
  
'Not a chance' Dawson said, a cheeky smile spreading across his face. 'We need to talk about this, for once.'  
  
'Okay. You start' Joey took a gulp of wine  
  
'You should really; it's your apartment,'  
  
'Well, you bought the wine!' Joey added, secretly hoping they could do this all night.  
  
'I probably had the best night in a long time last night. I enjoyed being close to you and being here with you. And I loved making love to you.' Dawson suddenly blurted out. Seeing Joey's stunned face, he downed his glass of wine and poured another.  
  
'Really? Joey asked, trying to believe what she had heard.  
  
'And it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way. Because we needed it, needed each other and if nothing comes of it then so be it.'  
  
The silence engulfed them both again, Joey trying to take in all that was said and Dawson finding it hard to believe he had said all of those things.  
  
'If I said I felt the same way,' Joey's voice filled the room, 'what would you suggested we do?'  
  
Dawson tried to keep his mind and body calm. His soul was raging with passion for this woman, but he knew he had to try to be as cool as possible.  
  
'I think we owe it to ourselves and to everyone else who knows us, to actually give it a proper go. No half measures, no skirting around the issue. Just you and me being together. You want to give it a try?' Dawson held his hand out ready for a handshake, his eyes smiling madly beneath his calm exterior.  
  
Joey took a deep breath and placed her hand in Dawson's. They shock before Dawson pulled her across the table, knocking over the wine and kissing her passionately. The wine remained spilt for the next few days..... 


	6. Tell me I told you so

Author's note. Thanks again, I won't name check everyone who has said this is great but you all know who you are so thank you lots. As per some suggestions, here what's happen to you know who...  
  
Tell me I told you so...  
  
Jack lowered a sleepy Amy into her colourful cot. She had just spent the afternoon at the beach with Doug and Andie, who was visiting, and was exhausted. He stroked her fair hair away from her angelic face and smiled. He was so glad that in some way, Jen was still with them all. He pulled the soft yellow blanket up around her neck and turned on the night light.  
  
'Sleep tight Kitten,' Jack softly kissed her head and left her to settle. He joined Andie and Doug in the kitchen, who were busy preparing their supper. He loved having his sister back in his life. For a while, it was almost as if she had disappeared. She hadn't changed at all, still bubbly and positive. Even when Jen had died, she was a rock for everyone. It was only when she left Capeside early that he knew she was breaking apart inside.  
  
'So what are we having tonight?' Jack wrapped his arms around his dainty sister's shoulders.  
  
'Chicken salad, I figured after a day eating junk we could do with something light.' Andie said, kissing her brother's arm and sneaking out of his grip to cut the salad up.  
  
'Sound great.' Jack took at seat at the kitchen table and started to read the forgotten about Sunday papers. 'Today was so much fun, shame we didn't get to talk much. How are you my dear sister?'  
  
'I'm doing fine. The hospital is exhausting me but I feel like I'm doing well which is the main thing. How are things here?' Andie threw all the salad into the bowl and brought it over to the table.  
  
'Quiet really. We are stuck in our happy little rut, aren't we honey?' Jack glanced over at Doug. They had had a tough first year together. When they had decided to get married, it had caused major waves through the community and had almost cost both of them their jobs. But things had settled down and they were now widely accepted.  
  
Doug looked back at Jack. 'Rut or nor rut, I would be happy with you and Amy.' He smiled and continued to cut the chicken to pieces.  
  
'How's everyone else? I haven't seen Pacey since I've been here. Is he still in New York with Joey?' Andie obviously had not been in contact with everyone as much as she should have been, as she sensed both Jack and Doug tense up.  
  
'Actually, it's kind of a long story...' Jack began. Over supper Jack and Doug retold the story of what had happened after Pacey had broken down on Andie all those months ago. She hadn't called him because she thought he needed space and was shocked to hear that one of her friends wouldn't turn to her for support. She was even more shocked that Joey hadn't said anything.  
  
'Wow,' Andie said after hearing everything.' So where is he now? Is he coming home?'  
  
'As far as we know he isn't. He called us 2 weeks ago from his boat and he seems to be really happy,' Doug said, collecting the plates from the now eaten dinner.  
  
'Joey was in pieces when he left. I haven't seen her like that ever.' Jack drained his soft drink and opened another can.  
  
'I really need to call her. How's Dawson?'  
  
'That's another story! He's living in New York for this project, top secret apparently. I think he's living with Joey until he finds a new place,' Jack raised his eyebrows at the last comment, not sure what to make of his friends new living arrangements.  
  
'Have they got back together?' Andie squealed with delight at the prospect.  
  
'We have no idea; he's only been there for a couple of weeks.' Doug handed Andie a glass of wine he had just poured.  
  
The phone ringing shattered the peace and quiet of the evening, the ringer so loud Jack was afraid it would wake up Amy. Doug raced across the living room and grabbed the phone before it made any further noise.  
  
'Hello, MacPhee-Witter residence?'  
  
'Dougy! I'm glad it's you bro, how you doing?' Pacey's distant voice crackled down the phone.  
  
'Pacey, how are you?' At the sound of Pacey's name both Andie and Jack rushed to stand near Doug.  
  
'I'm doing great, life on the high seas is agreeing with me, as usual! How are things going in little ole' Capeside? I hope you are looking after the little Madam well.'  
  
They all sat down on the couch, passing the phone between the three of them. Pacey had almost finished his run around the Australian coast and was planning on returning home.  
  
'I think I need to come home. I need to apologise to some people, if you get what I mean,' he told Jack.  
  
'I know what you mean man. If it makes you feel any better, she seems to be doing well. She's moved apartments and is working on a side project of some kind. Oh, she has Dawson living in her spare room as well.' Jack instantly regretted telling him about Dawson, the loaded silence hitting him like a brick.  
  
After a few moments, Pacey's voice finally returned. 'Dawson? I thought he lived in LA? What is he doing in New York?' Pacey's voice sounded as if he was tittering over the edge of angry.  
  
'Yeah, he was but now he is working in New York. I think he is staying with her until he gets his own place.' Jack closed his eyes tightly, hoping that Pacey wasn't too angry.  
  
'Well, as long as she is happy.' Pacey finally ventured, after another long silence. 'Listen man, as great as this is I'm gonna have to go. Expensive calling back home you know. Kiss everyone for me?  
  
'Sure man, call and let us know if you are coming home soon okay?' Jack said, passing the phone back to Doug so he could say goodbye. But it was too late, Pacey had hung up.  
  
On the other side of the world, sitting on his boat over looking the beautiful scenery of Northern Australia. Pacey held his head in his hands. Visions of Joey kissing and making love to Dawson swilled through his head. It was too much for him to bear. He knew he had made the right decision all those months ago to leave, but the mere thought of Joey with anyone else turned his stomach. And that it could be Dawson was even worse.  
  
He made his way under deck and found his framed picture of him and Joey. The picture was long since faded, taken while they were in high school. He softly stroked the out line of her face with his finger and tried to think about the past with her, not the future she might be having with someone else. 


	7. What a glorious feeling

What a glorious feeling...  
  
Dawson reached over to Joey and took her hand. The movie theatre was near deserted, except for the two of them. Since they had been back together they had tried to go to the movies at least once a week, just to reconnect and spend time together. It had been almost 2 months and things were going really well. They hadn't told anyone, wanting to explore the new dimension to their relationship. Within one week Dawson had stopped apartment hunting. It had almost become a running joke between him and Joey. When their families called they would say there was an apartment shortage in New York or that Joey needed extra money for the rent. The more times people asked, the more blatant the lies had become. Joey had actually said to Bessie on one occasion she just wanted a man around the house. Bessie didn't buy it for one second and had since been questioning her little sister incessantly.  
  
The movie had started to wind down and Dawson turned to Joey to see if she wanted to go. 'You ready to...' but when he turned he say that Joey had fallen asleep. It seems to be a common occurrence these days. Joey would just drop off at the slightest thing and it was another running joke, Dawson saying that he must have an amazing personality to send Joey off to sleep so quickly.  
  
He gently poked Joey's leg, hoping to get some kind of response out of her. 'Joey wake up'  
  
Joey's eyes slowly opened and she realised quickly what had happened. She was starting to get worried, all she wanted to do was sleep and she was feeling less than energetic. She had thought at first it had something to do with all the late night conversations her and Dawson had been having, leading to all night love making sessions. But she was feeling tired all the time, even after sleeping almost all day.  
  
'Umm, I'm sorry Dawson. I guess I drifted off again.' Joey leaned over and kissed him.  
  
'You know, 'Dawson said, breaking away from the kiss 'I think you better go to the doctor. You've been looking off colour for the last few weeks'  
  
'You know how much I hate doctors.' Joey stood up and took Dawson's hand, leading him out of the cinema.  
  
'I'll come with you if you want?' Dawson asked, just as they were reaching their apartment.  
  
'Where?' Joey asked, completely forgetting the conversation earlier.  
  
'The doctors? I've got tomorrow afternoon off so make an appointment.' Dawson unlocked their front door and opened it for his girlfriend.  
  
'If you want but it won't be anything drastic. I've probably got flu or something,' Joey said using the elevator button.  
  
'Well, I would rather be with you whether it was serious or not,'  
  
The elevator arrived and the pair walked in, arms around each other.  
  
'Until then, maybe you can administer you own medicine?' Joey asked suggestively, tugging at his coat.  
  
'I think I can manage that...' Dawson murmured as Joey pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Joey tapped her foot impatiently, looking at her watch. She had been at the doctors for 30 minutes and was waiting for the results of some test's the nurse had taken on her arrival. Dawson was sitting next to her, wrapped up in his magazine.  
  
'What's taking so long? Do you think there is something wrong?' Joey whispered in Dawson's ear.  
  
'No Jo, it's just the way doctors are.' Dawson said, not looking up from his article.  
  
'When the doctor calls me, you are going to come in right?'  
  
Dawson put his magazine down and looked over at her. She was wearing a slight frown and her eyes looked tired. 'Of course I will if you want me too,'  
  
'Joey Potter?' the doctor said as he came out of his office. Joey waved and took Dawson's hand, leading him towards the room.  
  
'So Miss Potter, I assume this is your... boyfriend?' her doctor said, looking at Dawson quizzically.  
  
'Umm yes, sorry. This is Dawson Leery. Dawson this is Doctor Crisp.' Joey said flustered. She hated doctors terribly, especially after her mother and Jens' deaths.  
  
'Nice to meet you Dawson. So Joey I've looked at your tests and I think we know what's wrong with you,' Dr Crisp moved towards the bench and patted it, gesturing for Joey to lie down.  
  
'What is it?' Joey walked across the room and climbed onto the bench.  
  
'Your test's show you are pregnant.' Dr Crisp lifted Joey's shirt up to examine her abdomen. 'But I just want to do a physical examination to make sure.  
  
Joey was speechless. She tried to look over at Dawson but the Doctor was standing in her way. The doctor pressed her small tummy several times.  
  
'How far along am I?' Joey asked  
  
'I would say that you are around two months? But I would like to do an ultrasound now to confirm it.' Dr Crisp pulled the scanner from the other side of the room and started to prepare.  
  
'Mr Leery, you might want to come over here to watch this,'  
  
Dawson was in deep shock. Joey was pregnant, by him. Joey was having his baby. He shook his head and slowly walked over to Joey, her face almost white with shock. He took her hand and squeezed.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked, trying to sit down next to her.  
  
'I think so. Are you okay? Joey asked quickly, terrified that Dawson was about to run out of the room.  
  
'I'm fine. Shocked, but fine.'  
  
As the Doctor ran the scanner over Joey's stomach, a loud booming noise filled the room. They both knew instantly what it was.  
  
'That's a good strong heart beat.' He clicked something on the keyboard and the fuzzy picture stopped moving. 'Now, you see that thing that's shaped like a peanut? That's your baby' he clicked another couple of button and a picture was printed off the computer.  
  
'That tiny little thing is our baby?' Dawson reached over to the screen, touching it slightly.  
  
'Sure is Mr Leery, here you go,' he handed Dawson the picture that had been printed off the computer. 'Okay Joey we need to talk about what your next steps are. I assume that you are keeping the baby?'  
  
'YES! They both said in unison. They looked over at each other and laughed.  
  
'Good to know! But you both didn't need to scream it at me.' Dr Crisp was happy for the young couple. 'We need to arrange your pre natal check ups and such. Can you come back in a week's time and we can set them all up for you.'  
  
'Thanks Dr,' Joey said, still looking at the screen of the freeze framed baby.  
  
'That more than alright. Any problems call me. I'll let you get cleaned up. See you both next week.' He shut the door and left them alone with the scan.  
  
'I can't believe it...I'm pregnant,' Joey said quietly.  
  
'You can't believe it! It must have happened...' Dawson started  
  
'...that first night. Nether of us were being very careful' Joey finished  
  
'This is the most amazing thing to happen to us Jo. Look how tiny he is' Dawson said, tracing the outline of the tiny peanut.  
  
'He? I've been pregnant all of five minutes and you decided it's a he!' Joey exclaimed, carefully cleaning all of the ultrasound gel off her stomach.  
  
'Don't you think he looks like a he?' Dawson asked, kissing Joey gently on the forehead.  
  
'No, I think he looks like a peanut,' Joey stopped and looked again at the screen, a giant smile spreading across her face 'But a beautiful peanut.'  
  
'I love you Joey,' Dawson said suddenly, hugging a now standing Joey tightly.  
  
'I love you too Dawson.'  
  
'I'm not going to leave you, you know that? I'm going to be here for everything you need. Food craving's, foot massage, back rubs, the lot!' he opened the door and led her to the waiting room.  
  
'Just don't over do it okay? I might have to kill you before this pregnancy is over.' Joey said, the door closing behind them, the flickering image of their baby remaining on the screen 


	8. Don't leave home

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews again! I don't know what to say within these author's notes now. Before I was pleading for reviews! Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Don't Leave Home...  
  
Joey stared at the grainy black and white picture of her baby, trying to comprehend all the changes that were about to happen to her. Although many practical things were going to be easy for her, not having to give up work was one; she was petrified of all the emotional ramifications this was going to have on her and Dawson. They had only just climbed back into each other's lives, this could break everything. She remembered how Jen felt when she was pregnant, but that was a very different situation. Jen didn't have a loving partner or a supportive job. She was told the leave the advice centre the minute they found out she was pregnant and her scum of a boyfriend ran out on her. Joey couldn't help thinking that if everything were different for Jen she might still be alive. But she knew that that great 'what if' was never going to be answered. Maybe she was thinking too much about this. But she knew that as much as she wanted this baby, she was scared rigid.  
  
Dawson was positively glowing. He had spent the last week since going to the doctor making plans and throwing himself into becoming a Dad. When they went to the doctor to arrange all the pre natal visit's Dawson was taking notes. Joey kept warning him it was too much too soon, but Dawson ignored her, determined to be positive about this new direction in his life.  
  
One thing that they both agreed on was not telling anyone. The fact that no one knew they were together was the main reason, throwing in that they were pregnant was not going to make anyone too pleased. They had made a plan to tell their family about the pregnancy when Joey had reached 3 months and then tell all their friends. That way they got a month to enjoy just being together and slowly breaking the news to people that they were a couple. They had already told Bessie and Gail, news which had been gladly received by both. Tonight they were heading back to Capeside for the weekend to tell Jack, Doug and Andie.  
  
'As much as I like looking at that, we really must be going,' Dawson sneaked up behind Joey and kissed the back of her head. She had been starring at that picture for almost an hour, not that he minded. He had woken up in the middle of the night and done the same thing last night.  
  
'I know, I'm just worried about telling everyone about us. Do you think they will approve?' Joey folded the picture and placed it in her handbag.  
  
'What's not to approve of? We've been together before and they didn't mind,'  
  
'I don't think 8 months of dating when we were 15 counts. I'm just worried about what Doug will think...' Joey stopped dead before she said what she was really thinking.  
  
'...because he's Pacey's brother?' Dawson sat next to Joey and pulled her into a hug.  
  
'I'm that obvious?'  
  
'Always' Dawson kissed her on the forehead to reassure her. 'You haven't done anything wrong in all of this. You've moved on with your life, like Pacey has. Doug won't hold it against you. He can't expect you to be waiting for Pacey forever,'  
  
'I know. I'm just paranoid. Do you think it's one of those strange pregnancy things? Like eating gherkins with ice cream?'  
  
'I must have not been listening when the doctor warned us of extreme paranoia involving your ex boyfriend's family members. I do remember him saying about the gherkins though.' Joey play punched Dawson in the chest and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
'One of these day's Leery...'  
  
'...you're gonna do what?' Dawson replied sarcastically.  
  
'You're going to regret this...one night you will be asleep and BAM! Shaven body hair.' Joey tried not to laugh. Dawson actually looked panicked.  
  
'Okay, before you turn into the hairdressing equivalent of Lorraina Bobbit let's go.' Dawson stood up, grabbed Joey's hand and led her to the front door. This was going to be a long weekend.  
  
============================================================================ =========================  
  
Some hours later they pulled up outside the B&B. They had all decided to have a big meal at Bessie's, as Doug and Jack were in the middle of moving out of their cramped apartment into Gram's old house. The owners had decided to sell it after never using it and Doug had seen it advertised. It was a simple act of fate and they both agreed it was the right thing to do. Never the less, it meant that the apartment was now a disaster zone.  
  
'You ready for this?' Dawson turned to Joey. She looked petrified at the prospect of this evening.  
  
'As much as I'm ever going to be,'  
  
'Okay, let's go in,' As Dawson opened the car door Bessie appeared on the porch. The sight of her sister made everything seem better.  
  
'Bessie!'  
  
'Joey' Bessie ran down the steps and grabbed her sister. 'I missed you so much!' They hugged tightly, Bessie noticing that Joey felt different.  
  
'Hey sis, are you putting on weight?' Bessie pulled away and looked Joey up and down. She looked different but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
'Yeah, all that movie night Pizza with Dawson,' Joey lied, knowing that her sister was far too astute to not notice the obvious changes in her body since the last time they had meet.  
  
'Are you fattening up my sister for some reason Dawson?' Bessie cried over Joey's shoulder at Dawson, who was unloading the bags from the boat of his car.  
  
'Yeah, I'm planning on using her as Marlon Brando stand in for the movie,' Dawson walked over the Bessie, smiling broadly.  
  
'Well, as long as it's a good reason!' Bessie hugged Dawson, planting a kiss on his check.  
  
'Thanks for letting us have dinner here this evening.' Dawson said, pulling away and putting his arm around Joey.  
  
'Think nothing of it. The others are all here and I haven't told them anything. By the way...' Bessie said as they reached the front door, 'I am so glad things have worked out for the pair of you.' She smiled broadly and flung the door open.  
  
'Look who's finally here!' Bessie shouted at the assembled bunch. The group spun around and rushed towards the couple, hugging and kissing the new arrivals. It was getting very overwhelming for Joey, who started to feel very claustrophobic. Finally the greetings were over and they all took to the sofas in the lounge.  
  
'So, how is the apartment hunting going Dawson?' Bessie asked, knowing it would prompt the pair into sharing their good news.  
  
'Umm, well it's not really. We've kind of got an announcement,' Dawson stuttered, not happy he had to make this announcement this quickly. 'Joey and I are back together'  
  
Everyone looked shocked. Shocked and silent.  
  
'Well, say something?' Joey ventured, looking over the faces of her friends. Jack and Andie had confused looks over their faces while she couldn't put an emotion on what Doug was thinking. Suddenly Doug stood up and made his way over to Joey.  
  
'I'm so happy for you Joey, You deserve it,' Doug said, hugging Joey.  
  
'Thanks Doug.' Joey mumbled into his shirt, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders.  
  
'Congratulations Dawson. She's a wonderful woman. You better look after her.' Doug said, moving on to Dawson.  
  
'I know and I will.' Dawson said, shaking Doug's hand.  
  
Everyone else took it as their cue to jump into a group hug. Andie was squealing and grinning wildly, much the same as Jack was. Bessie looked on, watching the group of friends that had gone through so much finally share in a moment of happiness. In the jumble of hugs and kisses Joey's handbag had been thrown across the room and its contents flung across the floor. Joey's heart stopped, knowing what was in that bag.  
  
She quickly moved to find the sonogram before anyone else but couldn't find it.  
  
'Joey, is there something you are not telling us?' she heard from above. Looking up she saw Jack holding the picture, with Bessie and Andie either side of him. 


	9. In Your Own Time

Author's note. Thanks again to everyone for all the great reviews! Sorry that updates have been a bit lacking but I've just started a new job and thus do not have all the time in the world to do everything! But please enjoy this next batch of updates.  
  
In Your Own Time  
  
The moment froze. The shocked expressions of her friends and family were now etched onto her mind forever. She looked over at Dawson who was still smiling, until he realised what everyone was looking at. He walked over to Joey and helped her off the floor. He protectively placed his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.  
  
'Joey? Is this what I think it is?' Bessie took the picture from Jack's hands, looking closely at the little grey blob that was her niece for nephew.  
  
'It is Bessie,' Joey turned around to face her sister, her face trying to remain composed but failing. Her lip quivered waiting for her sister's reaction.  
  
'You're pregnant?' Andie added, looking at Joey and realising that she did look different.  
  
'She is. We are,' Dawson responded, knowing that it would be the next question on everyone's lips.  
  
'How far along are you?' Jack joined in the questioning, looking over a Doug. He had no idea what was going through his mind.  
  
'I'm almost 3 months. We were going to tell you then, just in case anything happened.' Joey answered in a croaky voice.  
  
For a moment no one moved. The shock had held everyone in place and Joey felt everyone's eyes firmly glued onto her. She didn't know what else she could say. She looked up to Dawson who was also scanning the room for reactions.  
  
'Joey, this is so wonderful!' Andie suddenly said, reaching over for the two of them to envelope them in a hug. 'I'm so glad everything has worked out for the pair of you,' She hugged Joey tightly, the two friends reunited in their shared joy.  
  
'Thank Andie,' Joey whispered in Andie's ear.  
  
'Hey, I'm gonna be the special Aunt here! Make way,' Bessie grabbed Dawson and hugged him tightly, before moving onto her sister.  
  
Everyone else took their cue from these initial hugs and soon the room was again full of cuddles and handshakes. Doug smiled and looked at how glowing Joey had suddenly become. He knew she had made the right decision. He wasn't looking forward, however, to telling Pacey.  
  
That night was spent talking and catching up on each other's lives. Joey was asked endless questions about the baby and she was finally becoming more comfortable with the idea. She held Dawson's hand under the table all night, revelling in the comfort it provided. Dawson, likewise, was starting to realise that this was real. He was going to be a father, just like Doug and Jack. He saw how alive and happy they were. He hoped the same things for himself and Joey. The group made plans to see each other tomorrow, so they could all spend time with Amy and each other before they all had to go home. Slowly the night wound down and everyone went home. Dawson and Joey were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, the glow from which was the only light in the room. Bodie, Alex and Bessie had long gone to bed but Joey and Dawson couldn't sleep.  
  
'So, we still have to tell Gail,' Joey said, sleepily snuggling into Dawson's chest.  
  
'I know. But I think she will be really happy. She's wanted grandkids from us since we were 18!' Dawson replied, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth of the fire.  
  
'I suppose so, I just hope she's pleased,' Joey's eye's started to close too. The day had been very long and slowly the pair of them drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
============================================================================ ==================  
  
'Joey! Dawson! I'm so glad your home,' Gail ran out of the kitchen of Dawson's house and towards the front door where the young couple were standing. They both felt apprehensive about this meeting, not that Gail noticed.  
  
'Mom, I missed you!' Dawson's large frame completely overshadowed his mother's tiny body and they were lost in a long hug.  
  
'I missed you too sweetie. Joey, how are you?' Gail broke away from Dawson and moved onto her surrogate daughter. Gail had always considered Joey to be family and she did miss her, almost as much as Dawson.  
  
'I'm pretty good Gail. How are Lily and John?' Joey replied, trying to keep her emotions calm.  
  
'They are fine. Lily and John are having Daddy-Daughter Saturday. Sometimes, I wonder if she even needs me anymore!' Gail moved towards the overstuffed sofas, where she had laid out coffee and cakes for their arrival.  
  
'Mom, we have something to tell you,' Dawson started, knowing he wanted to get this over with ASAP.  
  
'Go ahead honey?' Gail looked up from pouring the coffee, her face full of concern.  
  
'Okay, well you know Joey and I are back together? I know this may sound a bit sudden but...Well, Joey's pregnant,' Dawson stuttered.  
  
'Oh my god,' she paused for a moment and looked at the two adults that sat before her. It was almost as if she had blinked and they had grown 10 years. 'That is the best news I have heard in a very long time.' Gail stood up and hugged the pair of them tightly. 'I can't tell you how happy I am.' She kissed them both on the forehead and felt them both sigh with relief.  
  
'I'm so glad you are happy Gail. I was panicking that you were going to be mad,' Joey reached over for a cookie, her appetite getting the better of her.  
  
'Why would I be mad sweetie? It's perfect, like it was always meant to be.' Gail wiped a tear away from her face. 'When's the baby due?'  
  
'Well, she is almost 3 months now so around March.' Dawson responded for Joey, looking over and realising that her mouth was full of food.  
  
'Sorry...' Joey mumbled, crumbs spilling from her mouth.  
  
'That's okay honey. When I was pregnant with Dawson I ate most of the house. Mitch got so tired, just having to go back and forth to the local dinner for burgers...' Gail said, looking over at the grinning couple. She knew Mitch would be thrilled.  
  
'Well we haven't got to that stage yet, but I have already collected the entire collection of take-out menus from the neighbourhood!' Dawson joked.  
  
The three of them laughed and continued talking about the wonderful thing that was about to happened to all of them.  
  
============================================================================ ===========================  
  
'Hello, Pacey's boat of lurve. The captain speaking.'  
  
'Hey Pace. It's Doug,'  
  
Pacey was surprised to be hearing from his brother. They hadn't really spoken for several weeks, not since they had told him the news about Joey and Dawson living together.  
  
'Hey Dougy. How are things in sunny Capeside? Is my little madam behaving herself?'  
  
'Amy if fine and so is Jack. You okay?' That was a question that wasn't nearly as easy to answer. Pacey had been wresting with all his emotions since the last time they spoke. But he had tried to keep it all buried inside, not wanting to dwell on the past.  
  
'Well, you know me. Enjoy life on the open sea with scantly clad beauties at my beck and call,' he glanced over at the slightly over weight beach bum he had hired in Melbourne. So what if he lied a little about it, Doug didn't need to know.  
  
'That's good. Look I have some news. I'm only telling you this so you don't find out from anyone else. Dawson and Joey are together...'  
  
He was met with silence from Pacey. He decided that he might as well rip the entire band aid off.  
  
'... and she is 3 months pregnant by him,' Doug added quickly.  
  
Pacey's emotions could no longer be bottled up. He had been repressing them for over a year now and suddenly, on this boat in the middle of no where they came to the surface.  
  
'You're kidding me right? This is one sick joke Doug.' Pacey shouted down the phone.  
  
'It's not a joke. I saw them last night. They look...happy,' Doug knew he was stepping on extremely thin ice.  
  
'Well isn't that wonderful! The soul mates reunited. I'm so glad she didn't waste any time getting over me!' Pacey added dramatically.  
  
'Now hold on. You left her. She cried herself dry for 4 months after you left. She had to move house, she gave up her job. She did everything she could to get over you.'  
  
'What, like sleeping with her soul mate? Get over Doug. You can be all happy and smiley about this but I can't right now okay. Catch you latter.'  
  
Doug heard the phone go dead. He knew he had done the right thing, but he wondered if everyone else would see it that way. 


	10. Down So Long

Author's note. No note, just straight into the good stuff.  
  
Down So Long.  
  
'Okay, maybe I was slightly over the top with that...' Pacey thought to himself, as he sat nursing a beer in the strange bar. He thought about the way he had exploded at Doug. Doug didn't deserve any of it, to be put in the middle of him and his foul moods. But he couldn't help it.  
  
Part of him was really happy for both of them. He had watched the pair of them go through such heartache, losing their parents and losing each other, that he was almost relived that a line had been drawn and everything could be alright again.  
  
Except it wasn't for him. He knew he could never be with Joey again, nor did he really want to. It didn't stop him loving her though. When he walked away from her at high school, he still loved her and the same thing was happening now. It just stung that it had to be Dawson. He knew it was stupid and irrational, but her going back to him almost seemed like she was trying to erase the last 10 years.  
  
He eyed up his mobile phone, which was laying idly on the table. He toyed with calling her, saying congratulations. But he knew that she was probably still very angry with him. Plus there was a chance that Doug had told them about his little outburst.  
  
He knew there was someone he could call though. He picked the phone up and punched in the numbers he knew almost by heart.  
  
'Hello? It's me...'  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
'Joey, I need a hug,' Amy thrust her hand in the air, stamping her feet impatiently at Joey. Everyone had gone to the Icehouse for an evening meal before Joey and Dawson had to head home. Joey had spent the afternoon with Amy and Dawson and she really wasn't ready to go home yet.  
  
'Okay, but I can't pick you up anymore Amy. Joey needs to take care of herself and you're a big girl now,' Joey lowered herself onto her knees and gave the little girl and hug. 'Is that better?'  
  
'Kinda, you've got all lumpy,' Amy's muffled voice responded from Joey's chest. Even the littlest member of Joey's life was not as oblivious some of the adults she knew. She kissed Amy on the nose and watched as she scampered over to Doug.  
  
'You are so good with her. She doesn't like me very much,' a voice said from behind her. Joey stood up and brushed her self down.  
  
'She does love you Andie. You're her aunt. She's just being a bit snooty today,'  
  
They walked over to the table and took their seats, enjoying the last few minutes before they had to set out. Joey didn't really want to go back to the city but she knew they had to. Her new life was there and now, with peanut on the way, she had to start making some real changes in her life. She glanced over to Dawson who was in deep conversation with Jack about parenting. Joey tried not to giggle as Dawson's little note book came out of his coat jacket. She would have to buy him a new one soon at this rate.  
  
'Okay Mr Cosby, that enough about parenthood. Time for us to go honey.' Joey said, kissing Andie on the cheek as she got up.  
  
'Okay, but Jack? Call me tomorrow and we can finish this okay?' Dawson said his face full of excitement.  
  
'Sure thing. See you at Thanksgiving?' Jack said, scooping Amy up into his arms.  
  
'You can count on it,' Joey said, kissing Amy, Jack and Doug and then locking arms with Dawson as they left.  
  
They were both silent on the way out of town, both too tired to talk any more. Joey started to drift off and before she knew it they were home.  
  
'Wake up sleepy, we are back in the city,' Dawson said, nudging her gently.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry.' Joey yawned 'I was supposed to stay awake to keep you awake.'  
  
'It's okay. You need the sleep more than I do. Let's get you in,'  
  
Dawson followed Joey up the stairs into the apartment. It was exactly the same as before they left it but something seemed different. It was like they were actually coming home.  
  
Joey picked up the post left on the floor and moved towards the answering machine, a time honoured routine that she couldn't shake.  
  
YOU HAVE 2 MESSAGES.  
  
Joey pressed play and took and seat on the sofa.  
  
'Hi Joey its Bessie. Just wondering if you got home safely? Call me when you get there. Love you both,'  
  
Joey looked over at Dawson and they both smiled. Bessie was going to be impossible for the next 6 months. The next message began to play.  
  
'Umm, Hi Joey and Dawson. It's Pacey.'  
  
Dawson froze and Joey's face turned white.  
  
'I know this is probably a bit of a shock. Hearing from an old sea dog like me but I just wanted to let you know that I heard about the baby,' Dawson mouthed over the Joey 'Doug' just as Joey was doing to same thing.  
  
'I'm really happy for both of you. Despite everything we've gone through I am still your best friends. Look after her D, she deserves it. Oh and please don't call the poor child Spielberg or something like that. There is a line Dawson, tow it. Anyway, take care.'  
  
Joey smiled as the message ended. He sounded the best he had since Jen had died. Australia must have really been agreeing with him. She exhaled deeply as Dawson slumped next to her on the sofa, taking her into his arms.  
  
'Are you okay?' He said, gently kissing the top of her head.  
  
'Yeah, I'm glad he knows. That was a call I was dreading.'  
  
'You're telling me,'  
  
'I love you Dawson,' Joey said, holding onto him tighter.  
  
'I love you too Joey.'  
  
============================================================================ ====================  
  
'So I did it then,' Pacey's voice sang down the phone. He felt so much better.  
  
'I told you it would,' the female voice said back down the line. 'And I know they will both appreciate it,'  
  
'Anyway, I've been on this damm phone all day. It's costing me a fortune. Thanks again, for listening to an old man rant,'  
  
'No problem, call me whenever you need me. It's still okay for me to come over? I could really do with a vacation,'  
  
'Yeah, just e-mail me the flight details and I'll come get you,'  
  
'Okay, bye Pace. Take care,'  
  
'You too Andie, you too,' 


	11. Old Friends, New Lovers

Author's note. Yes I know I'm a lazy bint for not updating sooner. Work. Home etc...plus 5 birthdays in 2 weeks....takes it out of a girl... Anyway, onwards with the angst...PS, thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
Old Friends, New Lovers.  
  
Andie excitedly got off the plane. She was completely exhausted by the long flight, but the hot breeze that hit her face made her feel all the much better. She had taken 4 connections to finally get to the tiny airport, near where Pacey had docked the boat. Australia had looked so immense from the plane, miles and miles of nothing, that when they started to descend she was frightened they were going to be stuck in the middle of the bush.  
  
She heaved her bag over her shoulder and made it down the long steps leading from the plane. There was no terminal here, just a small out building with 'Airport' painted on a board. She looked around the group of people waiting for their loved ones and tried to spot Pacey's grin. She couldn't see him and panic struck her. Suddenly she heard his voice.  
  
'MacPhee!'  
  
She looked around and saw him, running from the building towards her. He was still dressing like he was in high school, Hawaiian shirt and board shorts. He hair had grown shaggy and wavy, bleached blonde in the sun. He almost looked the same as the day they had met. She grinned wildly when she saw him.  
  
'I have to say Witter, it's nice to see you made an effort. I travel halfway around the world and you look like you've crawled out of bed,' Andie playfully shouted as he started to approach.  
  
He swooped her up in his arms and swung her around.  
  
'Well, you know, I don't want to make it look like I'm too eager,' he said, placing on the ground and hugging her tightly. 'How's the flight?'  
  
'Okay actually. Apart from the food, the service, the waiting, the flying, the turbulence, the...' 'God I forgot how you like to talk MacPhee,' Pacey interrupting her. He picked up her bag and the luggage that the flight crew had unloaded from the small plane. 'Shall we go madam?'  
  
'That would be great, I need to get this holiday started!' Andie looked over a Pacey as he led her to the car he had rented for the day. This was going to be a fun trip.  
  
============================================================================ ==================  
  
'Maria,'  
  
'Too Spanish,'  
  
'Joseph?'  
  
'Too biblical,'  
  
'Steven,'  
  
'Too obvious,'  
  
Joey threw the baby name book at Dawson. 'Well then you look through it then!'  
  
'Fine then.....Daniel,' Dawson flicked through the huge book that Joey had purchased. It was the 5th one she had bought home and they still hadn't liked any names from it.  
  
'Nah, had an ex boyfriend called Daniel,' Joey said, absently forgetting who she was with.  
  
'Oh really?' Dawson put the book down  
  
'Not that it really matters...it was a 1 month thing years ago,' Joey quickly defended herself. She was now 5 months pregnant and her stomach was enormous. It had seemed she had grown over night. At Thanksgiving everyone was really shocked at her size, with Jack joking that she must have eaten their turkey whole. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, it was only 11.30am and she had been 4 times. She knew the baby needed it's space, but why did her bladder have to provide it?  
  
'How about Katie,' Dawson offered.  
  
'God, I hate that name,' Joey shouted from the bathroom.  
  
Dawson flicked to another page but before he could offer any further suggestions the phone rang. He tossed the book aside and grabbed the phone from the coffee table.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hello can I speak to Dawson or Joey please?'  
  
'This is Dawson speaking,'  
  
'Oh hi Dawson, this is Dr Crisp,'  
  
'Hi Dr, how are you?' Dawson pleasantries covered the fear in the pit of his stomach. They had been in for tests last week because Joey was so concerned about her weight gain.  
  
'I'm fine Dawson. We have the results of the test and I would like it if you could come down to see me today?'  
  
'Is it bad news?' Dawson said, his hand shaking  
  
'No, we just need to review the test results and do another sonogram. Is that okay?'  
  
'Yes doctor, that's fine. We will be there in around 20 minutes.'  
  
'Okay, see you soon. Bye,'  
  
'Bye,' Dawson hung the phone up and tried to think what the doctor would want to see them for. He knew if it were bad news Dr Crisp would have told them there and then.  
  
'Who was that honey?' Joey said, walking back from the bathroom.  
  
'That was the doctor he wants to see us,' Dawson said, walking across to their coats and pulling his on.  
  
'Now?' Joey asked, panic crossing her face.  
  
'Yes, but he said not to worry. He just wants to do another sonogram and review the test results,' Dawson slipped Joey's coat over her shoulder and passed her a scarf and hat.  
  
'Okay, lets get going then,' Joey said, silently praying that her baby was alright.  
  
============================================================================ ==================  
  
'It's so beautiful here,' Andie said, looking over the coastline from Pacey's boat. It was early evening and she had slept most of the day. When she awoke late that afternoon, they had moved further along the coast and were now turning the corner on west Australia. She took a sip of the wine Pacey had poured her and turned her attention to her host.  
  
'I can see why you wanted to be here so much,' she said, glancing over to the coastline one more time.  
  
'I saw a documentary one night, while Joey was at work late, and it just appealed to me.' Pacey eyes glazed over at the thought of all the time he had spent alone in that apartment. Joey had to work so hard to get her position at her company that she didn't come home much before 10.  
  
'Well, think of it as fate. If you hadn't have chosen to travel here, I couldn't have seen it.' Andie said, draining her glass. She approached any subject involving Joey carefully.  
  
'Before you start to ask me, I am fine...' Pacey pre-empted her. 'I think being away from Capeside and my life has helped.' He looked at his hands. 'But being away from you hasn't,'  
  
Andie blushed. She didn't know what was happening to her and Pacey's relationship. They had never strayed into that territory, like Pacey and Joey had. They dated, they broke up and it was history.  
  
'I feel the same way,' Andie said, quickly pouring herself a new glass of wine. She raised the glass. 'Here is to my holiday and a chance to get away with my best friend,'  
  
They clinked glasses as the sun went down on her first day in a strange land, with a familiar love.  
  
============================================================================ ====================  
  
'Stop fidgeting,' Joey snapped, slapping Dawson's hand. She was lying on the Doctors table waiting for her sonogram. Her hormone levels were very high and the doctor wanted to make sure that everything was okay.  
  
'I can't help it. You know I love these sonograms. A chance to see out child before it's born. Do you know how amazing that is?' Dawson looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
She was about to retort with a smart remark about how amazing childbirth was and whether they wanted to swap, but the doctor returned.  
  
'Okay, let's get started,' he said, moving Dawson out of the way and starting the procedure.  
  
The familiar boom of the baby's heart beat filled the room and both of them were relieved. But Joey didn't feel right. It sounded blurred, almost as if it was going through two speakers rather than one.  
  
'So, have you picked out any names yet?' the doctor asked, turning the screen so neither of them could see it. There was a sly smile creeping across his face.  
  
'Actually, we are having a bit of trouble deciding on a name. Any suggestions,' Joey asked, trying to lighten the mood. The truth was she was terrified.  
  
Dr Crisp giggled and started to spin the screen back towards the anxious couple.  
  
'If I were you, I would start looking for more than one name,'  
  
Two hearts beats showed on the screen. Two little babies curled up next to one another. Joey was pregnant with twins  
  
Both Dawson and Joey were speechless. Of course it made sense, the large weight gain and the abnormal hormones. Joey almost felt stupid for not realising.  
  
'There are two?' Dawson asked, eyes fixed to the screen.  
  
'Yes there are Mr Leery, both of them strong and well. Is there any history of twins in either family?'  
  
'No on my side, Joey? Dawson asked, eyes still unable to tear themselves away fro the screen  
  
'I think my great great grandmother was a twin. I can't be sure though. Is everything going to be okay with them? Will I have to do anything differently,' Joey asked, full of concern.  
  
'Not really, some extra vitamins and more rest, apart from that keep doing what you're doing. I'm going to get you in touch with a multiples support group in the city and I would recommend reading up on having twins. Any further questions, ask me.' Dr Crisp stood up, shock Dawson by the hand and went to leave the room.  
  
'Oh, and before I forget. Merry Christmas,'  
  
'Merry Christmas Doctor,' Dawson said. He turned and faced Joey. She looked radiant.  
  
'Wow. Two of them,' Dawson said, reaching over and squeezing Joey's hand. 'Are we going to have to move?' Dawson asked.  
  
'There is a chance. Don't think our apartment can hold all four of us.' Joey said sadly. She didn't want to move, but they needed to consider it.  
  
'My mum is going to go wild over this. Two grand children to spoil,' Dawson helped Joey off the table after she had cleaned herself up.  
  
'Your mum? Think how Bessie's going to be!' Joey smiled.  
  
'Shall we call them when we get home?' Dawson said, helping Joey into her coat.  
  
'No. We are going home in 3 weeks for Christmas. Let's tell them all together then!'  
  
'So much for a quiet Christmas,' Dawson muttered under his breath as he opened the door and led Joey out of the surgery. 


	12. Let it Snow

Hi again...I am sorry for the lack of update once again but I am completely hectic at work at the moment...plus my computer's playing up....plus I'm going on holiday next week......and the list goes on and on. Thanks again for all the great reviews, especially my little e-mail buddy who keep me motivated to write updates!

**Let it Snow...**

The car slowly pulled up outside the all too familiar house, ladder still in place and dock still jetting out to the water. Apart from the scattering of snow laying gently on everything, it was like it had never changed. Dawson glanced over at Joey who was trying to wipe a tear away from her face without him noticing.

'Good to be home then?' Dawson teased her.

'I'm hormonal. Bite me,' Joey retorted, pulling her scarf on.

'You say the nicest things.' Dawson muttered as he climbed out of the car and rushed around to the other side to open Joey's door. He reached inside and pulled her out. She was now so big it was hard for her to move easily, let alone climb in and out of cars.

'You're Mom's gonna think I'm having a litter of babies at this rate,' Joey said, as she tried to help Dawson by grabbing the side of the car.

'Two is hardly a litter is it?' Dawson said finally pulled Joey into his arms.

'I would advise not you not make smart comments like that in the delivery room,' Joey said, resting her head on Dawson's chest. The act of getting out of a car was too much.

'There will be plenty of time for that later!' a voice shouted from the porch.

The couple turned around and saw a smiling Jack hanging out the front door, Amy grabbing onto his leg.

'Jack!' Joey called 'Merry Christmas!'

Jack made his way across the yard as Doug grabbed an over excited Amy from following.

'Wow, what the hell happened to you Potter?' Jack exclaimed when he caught sight of Joey's over extended belly.

'The joy of pregnancy,' she said, trying to change the subject hastily. She lunged towards him for a hug, her arms unable to reach al the way around him like they used to. 'Lets get inside before I freeze!'

She slowly tottered off into the house, leaving Dawson and Jack to un load the car.

'So how are things? She looks......huge,' Jack said, lifting a bag of presents out of the car.

'Huge and hormonal. Remind me never to get her pregnant again?' Dawson chuckled.

'Seriously D, is she okay? When Jen was pregnant she was never that big,' Jack' face softened at the memory of Jen, her small belly and glowing face during her pregnancy.

Dawson thought about telling him but held back, knowing how hurt Bessie and his Mom would be if they didn't know first.

'Yeah she's fine. We actually went to the doctor last week and we are on schedule.' Dawson locked the car and hoisted another bag other his already overloaded shoulder. 'Let's get in,'

The two friends made their way up the family frontage of the Leery house, the porch alight with dozens of fairy lights. Dawson looked over the creek and saw the snow had settled on the water in places where it has iced over. It was a time of year in Capeside he had never enjoyed as a child, as his and Joey's life revolved around playing on the creek in the sun. When winter hit it had almost always stopped. The creek was never iced over enough for ice skating and the weather was too changeable to play outside in the snow. It was in winter that his love of movies had erupted, being stuck inside for weeks with nothing better to do. The memory of his and Joey's old life made him smile. He watched through the window as his mother greeted Joey, obviously shocked by her size. He then saw Lily and Bessie also hug her. His family had changed so much in 10 years but he was happy. Of course, he wanted Mitch to have been here to see his first grandchildren. But he knew he was there, watching over them and keeping them safe.

He walked into the front door and was greeted by many hugs and kisses. His Mom, Bessie, Gail and Amy all wanted to say hello, with Doug, John and Jack making a fuss over Joey and helping her to a chair.

'Hi Honey. Are you okay?' Gail asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

'I'm fine Mom. Tired but fine,' Dawson finally lowered the heavy bags to the ground and pulled of his jacket.

'How's work?' Gail directed him to the sofa next to Joey.

'It's okay. Steven has been great; he's helping me to put all the pieces together. But he understands that Joey is my main priority at the moment and we've put the project on hiatus until next year. Just until we get used to being parents.'

'And how is my grandchild to be?' Gail asked the question they had been dreading.

'Very demanding and tiring! Is there any chance I can grab a couple minutes shut eye?' Joey interrupted. She had planed to make the announcement the next day over Christmas dinner.

'Sure honey, we've made up Dawson's room so go and have a nap. I remember how tired I was with Lily,' Gail helped Joey to her feet.

'Thanks Gail. See everyone in a little while,'

Dawson watched Joey slowly climbing the stairs to his childhood bedroom. She was so much slower these days, but then she was carrying around a large amount of excess weight.

He stayed downstairs for a while, having a drink and catching up, before he went upstairs to check on Joey. He opened the door to find her standing in front of the window, her hands on the top of the stomach, tears slowly rolling down her face.

'Honey, what's wrong?' Dawson rushed to her side.

'It's just.......so beautiful!' she sobbed.

Dawson couldn't help but smile at her. The hormones had messed her up so much she was crying at the slightest thing. When she dropped the toothpaste lid on the bathroom floor yesterday she was near hysterical.

'Oh honey,' he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on top of hers on the babies. She leaned back and closed her eyes. He looked over the creek and it was beautiful.

'I think you need a nap, you had a long car journey and you are tired.'

'I think you are right. But only if you join me.' She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed. The irony was because of her size they hadn't done anything remotely sexual for weeks. They would just lay there and watch each other fall asleep.

Which is what they did, one after the other, they slowly drifted off.

'_This is one of the dumbest ideas you have ever had,'_

'_No it's not, its genius! That way they all know at once, no sneaking about and no dramas every five seconds,'_

'_Or it will just erupt into one big fight involving everyone we love and...' Andie's voice tumbled into an incoherent jumble. Pacey tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. Andie noticed and stopped to hit him in the chest._

'_Oww!'_

'_This isn't funny Pacey! I'm trying to reason with you why Christmas is not the best time to share our news!' Andie took another sip of her drink. They were sitting in a small coffee shop in Boston, having only just arrived back in the USA from their holiday. _

'_Look just try to relax, it's Christmas!' Pacey was wearing a Santa hat and looked terminally silly. Andie couldn't help but giggle._

'_I know it is, with all the cheesy holiday music, Santa on every corner and the almost stampede of people shopping, I had kinda guessed.' She took another sip of her drink and tried to calm her racing nerves. _

_Pacey's hand reached across the table and stroked hers. _

'_Our family and friends love us and they will understand. So, what's say we got to that very expensive hotel suite we have for this evening and get some....sleep?' Pacey winked at her, causing her to giggle into her coffee._

'_I think sleeping could be good,'_

Christmas morning was manic in the Leery household. Gail had decided that everyone should spend Christmas with her. So they had 3 children and 8 adults crammed into their family room. Presents had been hastily exchanged and ripped open by the children. Joey and Dawson received more baby items then they could have possibly needed and Amy got given her first tricycle from her Dads, which she proudly rode around the ground floor all day.

Joey ended up going straight to bed before dinner that day, the exhaustion sweeping over her like a dark veil. Dawson, however, could not sleep. His mother had set him to work setting the table and making sure that all her house guests were happy. He was serving drinks and keeping Amy entertained while Doug and Jack went home to call some of their families.

When they had got home they had a garbled voice message from Andie saying she was on the way to see them with a surprise.

'Now what on earth could that mean? I think she has surprised us enough recently,' Jack muttered. Andie had gone on holiday to Australia with Pacey and had promptly quit her job to spend more time over there. Jack knew his sister could be erratic sometimes, but he also knew how much she loved her job.

'Pacey's phone is switched off, I'll try again later,' Doug's voice broke through Jack thoughts. Pacey was supposed to still be in Australia, having said he wasn't coming home for the holidays. Doug shrugged it off and collected the deserts he had prepared for Gail.

Because they couldn't get contact her, they left a little note of their door informing her about the meal at the Leery's and raced back to the house in time for dinner.

When they got back Joey had woken up and looked stunning. She was wearing a black velvet ankle length dress and her hair had been left to curl down her shoulders. Her massive bump still looked slightly comical but she was glowing.

'My my Miss Potter, for one with child you are almost delectable!' Jack said, looking up her up and down.

'Why thank you Mr MacPhee. One does try.' She smiled her best smile and tottered off into the kitchen to help Gail.

'I don't know how she does it! Walked around with that much strapped to her stomach. Her back ache must be chronic.' Jack pondered, wondering over to Dawson who had finally had a chance to sit down.

'That's the least of it. Her feet are the size of watermelons and she had terrible heartburn almost constantly! I'm glad when this is over and we can all start being a family.' Dawson took a long gulp of his eggnog.

'You wait D, you'll be looking back nostalgically at these days when the baby is screaming at four in the morning,' Jack patted him on the shoulder.

'I know. Can't wait,' Dawson smiled and looked over at his Mom who had just brought in the turkey.

'Okay everyone, dinner is served. Dawson, can you help Joey with some napkins?' Gail asked, lowering the turkey onto the table.

'Sure,' Dawson rose to his feet and made his way to the kitchen as everyone else took their seat.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it, it's probably Andie,' Jack said racing to the door. On the other side stood Andie, wrapped up in winter clothing but with a glorious tan.

'Hey Jackers!' She cried as she threw her arms around him.

'How are you? How was your trip! Are you okay?' Jack fired a hundred questions at her as he pulled her into the room. Everyone waived and smiled at her, eager to get dinner started.

'Umm actually I am amazing. Better than fine.' Andie stuttered, knowing that if she didn't tell them all now she never would.

'So, what's this big surprise little sis?' Doug walked over and hugged Andie tightly.

'Well.....You see being in Australia made a few things very clear to me about life and how I was missing out on it. Jack and Doug have Amy and Dawson and Joey are having a baby and everyone else has their own little family and well...I realised I was missing out on the love of my life and I wasn't going to let it slip by, so to cut an incredibly long and winding story short...........I got married.'

The words hung in the air and Joey rushed into the room from the kitchen.

'You did what? Joey voiced filled the room and Andie instantly looked panicked. She didn't realise that Joey and Dawson were here. Last time she spoke to Joey she had said she was too huge to make it home.

'Joey! I didn't realise you were home. Man, you got big!' Andie said.

'Yeah and you got married! To who?' Joey walked towards Andie slowly and upon reaching, she hugged her close.

Andie gulped and the colour drained from her face.

'Come on in honey,' she called to her new husband standing in the porch.

'Hi guys.' Pacey smiling face fell when he walked in and the first face he saw was Joey's. He was lost for all words, as was everyone else in the room. He cleared his throat. 'Merry Christmas?'


	13. God Give Me Strength

Well aren't I one for little cliff hangers? It's okay though. Because I am currently not at work I can update!!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews again, it makes my day.

**God Give me Strength**

A heavy silence hung in the air, no one knowing what to say or do. The wind whipped up the snow behind Pacey's head, blowing it into the front room. But no one moved, no one rushed to shut the door and no one invited the newlyweds in. Everyone just stayed still, frozen in time.

Pacey's eyes were locked onto Joey, her eyes steely staring into his, as if they were looking for an explanation. Pacey's eyes searched through hers for some kind of recognition, some kind of understanding. All he found was pain and confusion. Andie, for her part, just stood aside helplessly.

Suddenly Joey felt very faint, the world closed in around her. A blackness enclosed over her eyes and she felt herself evaporate from the feet first. She felt herself fall to the ground, caught by a strong set of arms. Everyone's voices were muffled and she couldn't make out anyone individually, just a chorus of muted tones. She finally let herself go, all noises stopping.

'Joey!' Doug leapt in behind her and caught her large frame before it hit the floor. 'Joey, wake up!'

'Dawson! Quickly!' Gail screamed as she ran towards Joey, hoping that this faintly spell was not an indication of worst things to come. Bessie quickly joined Doug in helping to lower her onto the floor, Jack gripped onto the Amy tightly, leaving Alexander and Lily looking on in bewilderment.

Dawson poked his head around the door frame, wondering why his mother was so impatient these days. What met his sight was not what he expected. Joey was slumped in Doug's arms, his mother was by her side on the floor and Pacey was standing over them all.

'Joey? Joey!' Dawson's voice increased in panic as he crossed the room. 'What happened?' He fell by her side, grabbing her hand and pleading with her to wake up.

'She just collapsed, right after Pacey shared his great news,' Doug said, staring daggers at Pacey. Pacey looked away, not wanting to look at the disappointed look on his older brothers face. Dawson looked up and saw Pacey, his skin dark with a tan and his hair ruffled in its usual mess. He couldn't believe he would be seeing him this Christmas, let alone in this situation. What had he said to her?

Andie, who had been standing there frozen, felt her medical instincts creep in and knelt down next to Joey, feeling her wrist for a pulse.

'Dawson, has been suffering from high blood pressure or anything else I should know?'

'Her blood pressure has been slightly higher than usual, but the doctor said it was normal with a multiple pregnancy,' Dawson said, his eyes firmly locked onto Joey's face.

'Multiple? Twins I am assuming?' Andie asked, trying to hide the surprise and realisation that Joey was having more than one baby.

'Yes, there are two of them,' Dawson looked over to his mother and Bessie, hoping they were not hurt by the brutal way they had to find out. Gail nodded in recognition and put her arm around him, while Bessie loving kissed her sister's forehead/

'Okay, I need to get her to a hospital at once. I think she maybe suffering from Pre-eclampsia. This mean her blood pressure is out of control and we need to stabilise her. Pacey, get an ambulance quickly,' Andie was calm and very in control, something that no one had never seen in her.

'Okay,' Pacey reached for his cell phone and called 911.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Joey's eyes slowly opened in the ambulance, the familiar face of Andie's looking down on her. She was smiling her trademark smile, big and optimistic.

'Andie, where...'

'You're in an ambulance on the way to the hospital,' Andie interrupted, not wanting Joey to over exert herself.

'But...The Babies!' Joey exclaimed, gripped with fear that she had lost them.

'They are both fine, we have heart monitors on all three of you and you are all going to be fine. I am a little concerned about your blood pressure however and that's why we are on the way to the hospital. And don't worry about Dawson; he is following behind with Pacey.' Andie sat down on the seat next to the trolley strapping her in. She reached over and grabbed Joey's hand.

'So, your Mrs Andie Witter now?' Joey's voice broke when she uttered his last name.

'For my sins,' Andie said quietly, wanted not to talk about it.

'When?' Joey added simply.

'2 weeks ago. We were in Sydney and just realised that it was the right thing for us. It was very Pacey, on the beach in matching Hawaiian shirts.' Andie giggled at the memory of the pair of them standing on the sunny beach wearing a pair of hideous shirts Pacey had bought them.

'Well, that was a lucky escape on my part then,' Joey said, looking at Andie and smiling. 'I'm really happy for you,'

'Are you sure? You are the one person in the world I would not want to hurt.' Andie asked, looking as if she had regressed back to the unsure teenage girl she was when the two had first met.

'I'm sure. This may seem very dramatic, but it has nothing to do with your news. I think the toll of these two and Christmas just got too much for me,' Joey tightened her grip on Andie's hand.

'Do you know everyone now knows? Dawson let it slip when you were out cold,' Andie said, glancing at the monitor for the 2nd baby.

'No? But I figures. Dawson was never very good at keeping secrets.' Joey face turned from light humour to concern when she saw Andie's frown. 'What's wrong?'

'Don't panic, but the 2nd baby's heart rate has slowed down. I think we may need to get you delivered when we get to the hospital,' Andie said, patting the driver on the shoulder to hurry up.

'But I'm only 7 1/2 months!' Joey said, panic shinning through her eyes.

'Most multiples are born at 8 months so you will be a little early. But it's better for you and the babies if we deliver you at once,' Andie said 'but I'm going to be with you all the way okay?'

'Okay. Don't leave me Andie, promise,' Joey grabbed her best friend's hand tightly, never wanting to let it go.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

'And that's when I asked her, right there on the Sydney Harbour Bridge. We got married the next week on the beach. So that's the whole sordid love affair,' Pacey finished, looking over to a concerned and preoccupied Dawson.

'Hey D,' he reached over and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder 'she is going to be fine. She is a fighter. We both know this,'

Dawson faced Pacey and saw he was just as concerned as he was. Pacey was just better at hiding it.

'I hope so. Those 3 are my whole life. I couldn't bear to lose any of them,'

'Don't forget, you have Dr Andie Witter looking after them.' Pacey said with a little smile. He was still getting used to have someone to call Mrs Witter, let alone her being a doctor.

'I know and she is amazing. Congratulations man, I am happy it has worked out for all of us.' Dawson said, pulling up behind the ambulance in front of the hospital.

As they got out of the car they saw that Joey had woken up.

'Dawson!' Joey's frail voice was barely audible.

'You scared us for a minute there, I was...' Dawson was interrupted by Joey's hand squeezing his tightly.

'No time for banter Dawson. Andie says we need to get me delivered at once. One of the babies is in trouble.'

Before he knew it, Joey had been wheeled into the hospital and pushed through to the maternity ward, leaving him standing at the reception with Pacey.

'What you waiting for, follow her!' Pacey said, running to catch up with them. Dawson shook his head, trying to organise his thoughts but failing. He took off after Pacey and soon caught up with the trolley in a delivery room. They were both thrown scrubs by Andie.

'Go into the next room and get changed. We are going to delivery immediately so meet us in the room opposite,' she barked across the room.

Dawson just stood their looking at Joey, her face gripped with fear. He didn't want to leave her.

'No, I'm not leaving Joey. I'm...'

'Dawson, I am not in the mood for mass romanticism here. You cannot be in the delivery room without those scrubs on. Now the sooner you do this, the sooner you can be back here with Joey.' Andie snapped, moving towards his and turning him around towards the door.

'Come on D,' Pacey grabbed Dawson and dragged him through to the next door.

Andie, relieved that Pacey was here with Dawson turned her attention to Joey.

'Now you understand what I told you in the ambulance? The safest way to get these babies out is by C-Section.' Andie looked over at the anaesthetist who was administrating the epidural. 'So you are going to lose all feeling from the chest down and then we are going to operate.'

'Okay. Where's Bessie?' Joey suddenly realised her sister was missing.

'She is with Gail in the waiting area by now, don't panic. Everything is going to be fine.' Andie said, stroking the hair away from Joey's pale face. 'I'm going to take care of you and your babies.'


	14. Angels

So we are getting close to wrapping this little one up and putting it to bed (probably several more chapters). I am so pathetic, I was actually crying while writing this. Thanks again to everyone who has followed this and given me so much support!

**Angels**

The lights in the operating theatre were bright and they seemed to be everywhere. Dawson, who was busy brushing down Joey's hair from her face, was being blinded by at least 3 of them at once. Things had moved on quickly, quicker than he expected. Within 5 minutes Joey had been prepped and wheel into the tiny operating room. A screen had been put up across Joey's chest so they couldn't see the operation and Dawson was sitting on a chair next to Joey's head. She was surprisingly calm and collected, as was Andie who was assisting the doctor with the C Section.

'Are you okay?' Dawson said, kissing her the forehead and clutching her frail hand in his.

'Okay, it feels like someone is having a yard sale in my stomach.' Joey half joked, unable to describe the sensation of not feeling pain but feeling everything else.

'It will be over soon,' Dawson said, glancing over to the two teams of nurses waiting for the babies. They had been warned that both of them would probably need to be put in incubators to check their progress.

Andie's face appeared over the screen.

'Okay, this is it. The first one is coming out now,' Andie said, her eyes sparkling with a smile.

The room fell silent, Joey gripping onto Dawson tightly. Pacey stood in the corner, holding a video camera with two hands. It didn't help, he was still shaking. Suddenly a loud cry filled the room and a collective sigh of relief followed.

'That's baby number 1 Joey. And she is perfect,' Andie's voice sang behind the screen.

'It's a girl?' Joey said, her voice alive with joy.

'See for yourself,' Andie raised the baby above the curtain for them both to see. She was small, red and angry as all hell. But she was perfect. Her little scrunched up face was all wrinkled and bright red but Joey could see she looked like Dawson. Dawson was speechless. He was a father.

Andie quickly handed the baby to the first team of nurses, who quickly weighed and measured her, then wrapped her in a pink blanket and placed her in the incubator.

'Is she okay? What's happening?' Joey cried across the room.

'She is a good weight and seems to be breathing fine.' a nurse replied 'but we need to keep her in here for a while. But I can do this for you' she slowly wheeled the little incubator over the Joey's head. She pulled a little door open and placed Joey's hand on the rim.

Joey hesitated, looking up at Dawson who was crying. She slowly placed her hand in and rested it on her baby girl's shoulder.

'Hello there precious. I'm your mama,' Joey said, tears trickling down her face. Dawson opened another door and placed his hands on the little girl's legs.

'And I'm your Dad,' Dawson looked over at Joey and kissed her. 'I love you Joey,'

'I love you too Dawson,' Joey whispered in a quiet voice.

Andie cleared her throat. 'Sorry guys but we need to get that little one away while the other baby is being delivered,' The couple quickly removed their hand and the little girl was wheeled out of the room.

Dawson looked over at Pacey, who also had tears down his face.

'Did you get that? Did you see my beautiful little girl?' he asked.

'I got it D. She's perfect,' Pacey said, he voice cracking.

'And here is number two...,' Andie said, pulling the second baby out of Joey's now deflated stomach.

'Are they okay? Why aren't they crying,' Dawson said, concerned.

Andie didn't reply.

'Andie, what's going on?' Joey practically screamed.

'Say hello to your very quiet son,' Andie lifted the baby above the screen. His eyes were wide open and searching around the room, but unlike his sister was not screaming. But he was kicking and breathing.

Joey face lit up when she saw her son. He looked so much like her, with deep brown eyes and a mop of black hair. Dawson saw it too, kissing Joey frantically on the forehead.

'We have a son! I have a son!' Dawson yelled.

'One of each, how perfect,' one of the nurses said, taking him in her arms and moving towards the crowd of other nurses waiting. Like his sister, he was weighed and measured, wrapped in a blue blanket and placed in his incubator.

'Is everything okay Andie? Are they both okay?' Dawson asked.

'It went very well. Both the babies are a good weight, bigger than they should be at this age actually and both are breathing fine. We have taken them to the neo natal ward and you can join them once we have cleared up Joey. Congratulations the pair of you. I'm so happy.' Andie's head popped back behind the screen, leaving Dawson and Joey alone.

'Go tell them,' Joey said, her eyes still full of tears.

'No, I'm not leaving you,' Dawson said, wiping the tears away from her face.

'It's okay; I have Andie and Pacey here. Go tell our families they have two new additions,' Joey said, her hand reaching up and rubbing the tears away from Dawson's face.

Pacey moved in and sat next to Joey 'It's okay D, go tell them,' Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and squeezed tightly. The two locked eyes and smiled.

'Okay, I'll be right back,' Dawson said, patting Pacey on the back. As he went to leave the room one of the nurses handed him two Polaroid pictures of the babies 'To show your folks,' she said.

'Pacey, I don't want you to think that any of the, was your fault. I was ill before you came around tonight. I am so happy for you and Andie,' Joey said, looking up at Pacey and smiling.

'Thank you. I'm really happy for you and Dawson too. Things are the way they were suppose to be. I love you Jo,' Pacey added, kissing Joey's hand.

'I love you too Pacey,' Joey said, smiling.

'Hey, jealous wife in the room here!' Andie's voice shouted from behind the screen 'and I am wielding a knife so watch it!'

'Feisty one, your wife,' Joey said

'Like you wouldn't believe!' Pacey laughed.

Dawson left the room and ripped off the stupid hat and face mask. He couldn't quite believe it. He had become a father in a matter of 30 minutes. He walked towards the waiting room, his head swimming with pictures from the delivery. He looked down at the pictures he was handed. His little girl was in mid cry, screaming her lungs off. His little boy was happy curled up in his blanket; eyes wide open, watching the world. He could see who took after who more. He pushed open the door and saw that everyone had come down to find out the news.

'Is she okay Dawson? What about the babies?' Gail jumped to her feet and made her way across the room to her son.

A huge smile spread across Dawson's face for the first time that day.

'Joey is great. And your grandson and daughter are amazing.' He handed his mom the pictures and kissed her on the check.

'She's had them! Oh my god, let me see,' Bessie ran across the room to Gail and wrapped her arms around her to see the pictures over her shoulders.

'Yup, one boy and one girl. They are both doing fine and are on their way to the neo natal unit at the moment.' Dawson said, shaking hands with John and then accepting a hug from Brodie.

'Oh my god, I'm a grandma,' Gail said, her hands flying to her face.

'And I'm an aunt!' Bessie added.

'And I...' Jack started 'a favourite gay uncle!' he finished. He hugged Dawson tightly. 'Jen would be so happy, you know that?'

Dawson looked over his shoulder and saw Amy curled up on a chair, fast asleep, her angelic features mirroring her mother's. 'I know she would,'

'Look, there goes Joey!' Bessie cried, running out the door to catch up with her sister.

'Bessie,' Joey exclaimed as she saw her sister's smiling face. They had just finished stitching her up and were moving her to her room.

'Joey, they are beautiful,' Bessie said, trying to hug her sister while they were both moving.

'I know. I can't explain how much love I have for the pair of them already!' Joey said, a fresh set of tears tumbling down her face.

'I felt the same about Alexander. Mom would be so proud of you,' Bessie said, wiping away her own tears.

'I hope so. I really hope so,' Joey added.

They finally reached her room and transferred her to her bed. The room quickly filled up with well wishers hugging and kissing the happy couple. Slowly the nurses tried to clear the room, telling the family and friends to go home and enjoy the last bit of Christmas they had left. But they wouldn't go. Eventually, bit by bit, the group went home, leaving an exhausted Joey and Dawson alone.

'Well, that was a dramatic Christmas Day! Promise me we are never doing that again?' Dawson said, sitting down next to Joey on the bed.

'The Christmas part or the labour part, because I am afraid Dawson that Christmas comes around every year,' Joey said, her humour having be restored.

'You know what I mean. Are you okay?' Dawson asked, kissing her gently.

'Yeah, I just want to see them. I haven't held them yet!' Joey said.

The door started to open slowly and Andie walked through, little pink baby in hand.

'I know they said no visitors, but I figured you want to hold your daughter,' Andie said, a cheeky smile spreading across her face.

Both Joey and Dawson's faces lit up at the sight of their daughter. She was still bright red and angry, but the crying had now stopped. Like her brother she had brown eyes, but her hair was fair like her fathers.

'Oh Andie, thank you,' Joey said, reaching out her arms to take her baby.

'That's okay, holding her is not the most horrible thing in the world.' Andie slowly lowered the baby into her mother's arms. 'There you go sweetheart,'

Joey couldn't believe she was finally holding her daughter. The bump that had been growing inside of her for all this time was actually a beautiful little girl. She looked up and saw Andie looking down adoringly at the little girl.

'No Andie, I mean thank you for saving my life. And our babies lives. I am always going to be grateful.'

'Me too Andie,' Dawson walked up and hugged Andie tightly.

'It's my job. But I want to say how unbelievably happy I am for the pair of you,' Andie tried to hold back the tears.

'Hey, are people having the party without the birthday boy!' Pacey and Jack were standing at the door, with Pacey pushing a cot with their son in it 'I hardly think it's fair, is it little buddy' Pacey said

Dawson walked over and picked up his son. 'Hey there little man. Are you still being quiet?' Dawson said, kissing him gently on the forehead, relishing his first contact.

'Well he obviously doesn't take after either of you then,' Pacey added, throwing his arm around Andie's shoulder.

'It's actually quite normal to have a quiet baby. Jack was silent while I was very loud,' Andie added.

'Now there's a surprise!' Pacey said, earning him a swift nudge in the chest.

'I thought I was the loud one and you were quiet?' Jack said.

'Either way, it proves my point,' she said, nudging Jack in the chest with the other elbow

Dawson lowered the baby down on Joey's lap, next to his daughter and hugged Joey.

'There they are, together. It's amazing isn't it?' Joey said, touching her son's face.

'It is. What are we going to call both of them?' Dawson asked.

'I had an idea, but I want to check it with you first?' Joey asked, scooping her son in her arms.

'Go ahead,' Dawson lowered himself next to Joey on the bed, while Jack, Pacey and Andie pulled up chairs next to the bed.

'Well for the little man here I thought Dylan Mitchell Leery and for this little one I thought Belle Andie Leery.' Joey looked over at Andie and smiled.

'I think that sounds perfect. Dylan and Belle.' Dawson picked up the little girl and looked over at Andie. 'Do you mind if we steal your name?'

'I don't think I could be more honoured,' Andie said, holding onto Pacey's hand.

'I see we are continuing the theme of silly names?' Pacey said, gripping onto Dylan's little hand.

'Well if we all had to suffer, I don't see why our children should be exempt!' Joey added.

'Speak for yourselves, I like the name Jack,' Jack smiled, leaning over and kissing Andie on the cheek.

'That's good, because no one else does!' Dawson added, smiling wildly

The room erupted in laughter and health banter amongst the five. They looked around each other and smiled. It had been a horrible and traumatic year. But at last, everyone was happy. The way it should be.


	15. Epilogue

Well this is it guys, the end of another tale. I've stopped writing **New Soulmates** now, I've tried but the inspiration has well and truly left me! I'm going to wrap this one up too and try another direction.

Thank you all so much for giving me support and feedback. It's great to know what my strengths as a writer are (as well as my weakness), so thank you once again.

**Epilogue**

The sun shone brightly down on the assembled group, sitting patiently on the chairs assembled outside the Potter B&B on this impossibly perfect day. The sound of the creek filled the air, the water creating an almost quiet hush. It had been 6 months since the surprising and joyous events of Christmas, where the Potter and Leery families were connected in a way they could never undo. The two little souls that came into the world that snowy Christmas day had brought them all such joy it was hard to quantify. Belle was loud, playful and cheeky, while Dylan sleep peacefully, was careful and considered and always smiling. Dawson and Joey couldn't believe the two children were twins but they could see elements of themselves shinning thru their children's eyes.

Living in the tiny apartment became too much for the four of them and so they moved into a bigger one two blocks away. But they couldn't settle, finding it impossible to imagine a happy life for their children enclosed in the apartment with occasional trips to the park. So on a trip to Capeside in March, Dawson saw a home for sale on the creek. Not two far from his own house, he impulsively bought it. The impulse turned out to be the best thing for everyone. Joey finally started work on her book, A Mother's Wish, all about Jen and Amy. Her own experience of motherhood had given her the insight she needed to finish it, that and the knowledge that she owed it to her best friend to tell her tale. It was difficult to try to find the time, with two small babies and a new home to settle into, but with both Gail and Bessie clambering to spend time with the babies she had the opportunity.

Dawson on the other hand was still on hiatus from his project. It had started to see redundant to him anyway. It was always a means to helping his mourning but he wanted it to be so much more. When Spielberg had heard about the story of Jen's pregnancy and of his own experience, he wanted to incorporate into the script. So Dawson was in re-writing hell. Not that he minded, it gave him more time for his children and Joey. Plus being back in Capeside meant they could spend more time with the friends they had come to treasure so much. Doug and Jack were close by, as well as Pacey and Andie.

A hush fell over the crowd as the two suited young men made their way to the front, both of them looking stunning in their matching morning suits. They shared a secret smile, acknowledging the journey both of them had made to get to this point.

The music slowly started to play, gentle orchestral music that carried itself over the crowd and the creek. The two friends looked on as the women they loved made their way down the makeshift aisle, one as a bride and one as a bridesmaid. Joey winked at Dawson as they reached the alter, taking his hand. Dawson smiled at his soul mate, wondering how he could have been so blind for so long.

'Can everyone be seated please?' the minister said. He looked over the two young people, with their lives in front of them and secretly hoped for the best for them.

'Today, we are here to bless the marriage of Pacey and Andie Witter.' he begun. From the congregation a large sob was heard from Jack, holding a hanky to his already red eyes. Doug tutted and held on tightly to Amy who was squirming in her pretty white dress. Sat next to them were Gail and Bessie, proudly holding their newest family members. Joey had dressed them in matching outfits for the day. As secretly as both Gail and Bessie hoped it would be Joey and Dawson they were watching getting married, they knew it was not going to happen any time soon. The two of them were determined not to get married for the sake of marriage, rather to do it when they both knew it was the right time. Gail continually argued that having two children was usually the right time to get married, but nothing could sway the young couple.

Dawson looked around at all the familiar faces in the crowd of people and was touched to see all the people he loved in one place. To think that things could have been so different in so many ways. He held onto Joey's hand tightly, thanking whoever it was who controlled these kinds of things for his second chance.

'May your marriage be long and loving, never forgetting the vows you have made here today. I now pronounce you husband and wife...again,' the minister said.

Pacey reached over the Andie and took her delicate face in his hands.

'I love you MacPhee,'

'I love you too Witter,'

A loud round of applause rang through the air when they finally kissed. Joey gave Dawson a quick peck on the check and whispered in his ear.

'I love you Dawson,'

Dawson looked over at his soul mate, how luminous she looked in the spring sunshine. She smiled her half smile and tucked her hair behind her ears, giggling at herself slightly. Dawson couldn't help but giggle too.

'I love you too Joey,'


End file.
